meninblackfandomcom-20200214-history
Men in Black 3
}} 'Men in Black III' (styled as 'MIB3' and was originally titled 'Men in Black 3-D') is the second sequel to ''Men in Black that was released May 25, 2012. Both Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith reprise their roles as Agent K and Agent J. It released 10 years after Men in Black II was released. It is in 3D, a first for the film series. A marquee displays a tagline, "They're Back...In Time". Synopsis On July 16, 1969, Agent K (Tommy Lee Jones) apprehended the intergalactic criminal Boris the Animal (Jemaine Clement) at Cape Canaveral in Florida before setting up the ArcNet shield, which protected Earth from an invasion by Boris' species and rendered them extinct. Over 40 years later, Boris escapes from the Lunar Max prison facility on the Moon and arrives on Earth, intent on taking revenge on K - who took away his left arm during his arrest. After investigating a spaceship crash in New York City, K deduces that Boris has sprung out of prison, and he regrets not having killed him back in 1969. The next day, Agent J (Will Smith) notices that K is no longer in his apartment. He arrives at MIB headquarters to discover that K has been dead for over 40 years. Agent O (Emma Thompson) , the new Chief after Zed's retirement, deduces that there has been a fracture in the space-time continuum based on J's insatiable craving for chocolate milk to ameliorate his headaches. J comes to the conclusion that Boris acquired a time-jump device and traveled back to 1969 to kill K, resulting in an inevitable invasion of Earth due to the absence of the ArcNet. J goes to Jeffrey Price (Michael Chernus), a black market dealer who sold Boris the time-jump device, and acquires one of his own. As the time-jump device needs a certain amount of velocity to activate, J must jump off the Chrysler Building to make the time-travel. He travels to July 15, 1969 - one day before the incident involving Boris and Agent K. Upon arriving at the timeline, J travels to Coney Island, knowing that Boris will be committing a murder based on the database records he accessed beforehand. However, a younger K (Josh Brolin) arrests him and had him placed in a larger, more primitive Neuralyzer. At the very last second, J convinces K to stop the process when he reveals the truth of his mission. They eventually work together and follow Boris' trail. Their clues lead them to a prescient alien named Griffin (Michael Stuhlbarg) , who is in possession of the ArcNet. Being able to look into multiple probable future outcomes and scenarios, he warns the two agents of Boris' impending arrival and hurriedly leaves the venue. Based on the clues left for them, the Agents locate Griffin, who gives them the shield that has to be placed onto the Apollo 11 lunar rocket launch occurring in less than six hours. Upon arriving at Cape Canaveral, the two agents and Griffin are quickly arrested by military police. The Colonel (Mike Colter) in the scene, however, allows the two agents to carry on their mission after Griffin uses his precognitive power to show them what great men they are. J and K arrive at the launch pad, but are confronted separately by both 1969 and modern-day incarnations of Boris. Modern-day Boris impales J with his spikes before they both fall off the pad; however, J uses the time-jump to travel back to the beginning of the fight and avoid the spikes before pushing the criminal off the pad into the fiery exhaust gases of the rocket. Meanwhile, as K battles the younger Boris, he ruptures a fueling hose, causing it to spray liquid nitrogen on Boris' left arm and shatter it. K then successfully plants the ArcNet on the rocket, which deploys after leaving the Earth's atmosphere. The Colonel congratulates K, who in turn invites him to join the agency. However, Boris emerges from the blast chamber and kills the Colonel before he changes into his true alien form only to be disintegrated by K within seconds. A young boy, who is revealed to be a young J (Cayen Martin), arrives at the launch site looking for his father, but is slowly coaxed away from the gruesome truth by K while old J looks on in sadness. K neuralyzes young J, telling him that his father was a hero and a great man, then walks with him along the beach holding his hand. Old J then realizes the colonel who was killed by Boris was actually his father. J returns to 2012, where he meets up with K at the usual diner. There, he shows K his father's pocket watch. K, in return, tells him it was an honor to have met him that fateful day. As they leave the diner, Griffin - who is a few seats away, tells the viewer that was a close one, except for an inevitable asteroid impact on Earth because K forgot to leave a money. But when K returns to leave his money, the asteroid hits a satellite, destroying it. Cast *Will Smith as Agent J *Tommy Lee Jones as Agent K **Josh Brolin as 1960's Agent K * Michael Stulhbarg as Griffin *Kirk Larsen as Zed *Emma Thompson as Agent O **Alice Eve as younger Agent O *Jemaine Clement as Boris *Bill Hader as Andy Warhol *Nicole Scherzinger as Lilly *Mike Colter as The Colonel *Spikey Bulba *Frog alien *Greenback *Jelly fish guy *Space boy *Stalk eyes *Tentacles *Giant fish alien *Fish alien guys Cameos *Lady Gaga *Woody Allen *Many other celebrities are said to have small cameo roles. Others *Many news articles have mentioned Johnny Knoxville (played Scrad and Charlie in Men in Black II) being set to appear, however he did not. * was originally supposed to portray Chief X, the Chief of the MiB in the 1960's, but dropped out due to schedule issues. Baldwin was replaced by David Rasche. was also supposed to have an unknown cameo role, but dropped for unknown reasons. *Yuri Lowenthal played Knuckles in the trailer, however; this scene was cut from the final film for unknown reasons. Production In 2009, following the success of the first movie and it's sequel (which made a combined $1.03 billion!!), Sony began to work on the third film. By February 2011, the production of the film was pushed back another 2 months for the second time as a result of ongoing script issues. http://latimesblogs.latimes.com/movies/2011/02/men-in-black-3-delayed-again-march-will-smith.html When production resumed, the crew began shooting a film that didn't have an ending. Rick Baker said, “It was a crazy production. We had a writer actually on the soundstage writing the words moments before the guys had to say them. I don’t think that’s any way to make a movie. But I’ve seen a rough cut and I was actually shocked at how good it was.” http://collider.com/barry-sonnenfeld-men-in-black-3-script-problems/148934/ The budget of the film ended up reaching a whopping $215 million, which apparently increased as a result of Will Smith's personal demands, which included an over-sized trailer and the re-shooting of scenes. It's also been reported that Smith accidentally revealed that Lady Gaga will appear in the film. http://www.themarysue.com/lady-gaga-men-in-black-3/ After all of these problems, people have expressed concern. However, opinions of the film have turned good after previews and props seen at Comic-Con. A video game based on the film titled MIB: Alien Crisis is set to be released in May Activision have claimed rights to the game. Trivia *Michael Bay expressed interest in directing however Barry Sonnenfeld convinced lots of people handling MIB 3 that he had a strong vision for the filmhttp://articles.latimes.com/2012/may/14/entertainment/la-et-men-in-black-20120514. *Screenwriter David Koepp, who was originally involved with Men in Black II but left to write Spider-Man, signed on permanently for this film. *Sacha Baron Cohen was considered for the role of Boris *Betty White was originally rumored to have a role. *This is Will Smith's first film in 3.5 years, since the release of Seven Pounds in December 2008. This is the longest he has gone without appearing in a movie since his film career started in 1993. *Gemma Arterton was originally cast as young Agent O but scheduling conflicts prevented Arterton from taking the role. *Josh Brolin plays a younger version of Tommy Lee Jones' character Agent K. Brolin's wife Diane Lane appeared with Jones in Lonesome Dove (1989) (TV). In the sequel, Streets of Laredo (1995) (TV), Lane's role was taken over by Sissy Spacek, who played Tommy Lee Jones's wife in Coal Miner's Daughter and is the cousin of cast member Rip Torn. Both Josh Brolin and Tommy Lee Jones stared in the 2007 film No Country for Old Men although their characters do not meet in the film.. They also both starred in Valley of Earth which also came out in 2007http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0477348/ *The previous film Men in Black II released the same year as Spider-Man. This film, the sequel, releases ten years later; the same year as the reboot The Amazing Spider-Man. Die Another Day was released in 2002 and ten years later SKYFALL is set to be released a reboot of the 007 series, MIB unlike Spiderman and 007 has not been rebooted, although was just changed for a new theme with the 1960's and all. *This is the second trilogy Steven Spielberg produced that involves Apollo 11 in its storyline. The first was Transformers: Dark of the Moon which focused on a Transformer ship discovered by Apollo. *According to the trailer Agent J travels from 2012 to 1969, 43 years into the past. He wakes up and sees a young Agent K, played by Josh Brolin. Brolin is only 21 years and 5 months younger than Tommy Lee Jones, who plays the older Agent K. Brolin is also only seven months older than Will Smith. *The quote by Agent J, "Call me dumbass one more time", is a possible reference to , another movie Will Smith starred in. *In MIB 3, no reference is made to Agent K's wife who he left behind when he joined the MIB, it was suggested from what Agent J was saying to Agent K at one point, that it was implied in MIB 1 that K was quite grumpy because of been away from his wife, in MIB 2 Princess Laurana's death also affected him, K in 1997 claimed to J being swallowed by a giant cockroach was one of a million memories he did not want to have. *One of the headstones seen at Zed's funeral bears the letter M, possibly referring to Michael Jackson who spoke with Zed about becoming "Agent M" in Men in Black II. *No characters who debuted in Men in Black 2 were seen in Men in Black 3. *The time travel device requires about 177.16 mph, or 79.2 m/s, of speed to activate, as calculated by the acceleration of an object falling from the Chrysler building. Gallery File:Men_in_Black_III_Poster.jpg|Original Teaser Poster MiB III Poster.jpg|Second Teaser Poster MIB3_1600x1200.jpg|Wallpaper Will-Smith-and-Josh-Brolin-in-Men-in-Black-3-Set-Pics-1.jpg|Will Smith and Josh Brolin on the set Men in Black III Poster2.jpg|Early MIB 3 poster Sequel Both Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones have said that they would "consider" appearing in a Men in Black 4. Jones said it would be "easy to pick up where we left off. We know what we are doing, we know how to do it. It's just a hell of a lot of fun. In July 2012, Columbia chief executive Doug Belgrad said: "We're very pleased with the financial performance of Men in Black 3, and we believe it is an ongoing franchise. We're going to do one, but we don't have clarity yet on how it should be done." Barry Sonnenfeld said: "Will's kind of really smart, but as I said, kind of really annoying, too much energy. When he would get too rambunctious, I would tell him that for Men in Black 4, Will is out and son Jaden Smith is in … if we continue on this path, it won't be released until 2032 but it will be damn good." Will Smith said that: "Jaden is already 14 years old, so he's at that mythological boys age, you know – it's time for his bro-mitzvah. So he's right at that place ... He's ready to test me so he can't come anywhere near my movies right now!" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Men_in_Black_3#Potential_sequel Trailers Category:Films Category:Future